Shut Up & Love Me Alex & Sonny Love Story
by Swayze Snow
Summary: Alex and Sonny are best friends since more than 3 years ago.. But they never had feel what is comming to her hearts It may be the same feeling...but they don't know that.. It will be a good idea just Shut Up,but when be near her becomes a need they just have to scream it out loud...
1. Chapter 1

Alex P.O.V

I know it's nothing new but we just came back from vacations and I'm scared..What if she got a boyfriend while we were on holidays?-  
I was on the hall walking to my locker when..  
"Hey Alex"  
"Hey Harper!" I turned and hugged her before we walked together through the hall  
"How was your vacations?"  
"Oh nothing special,actually I was just hanging out with Justin and Max"  
"Oh I see...and..what about summer love huh?"  
"Oh you know I don have time for anybody"  
"Yeah I know,just for her" Yes,Harper knew that I was gay and she was totally cool with it,although I just like one girl  
"Oh Shut Up Harper"  
"Oh come on!..you should ask her to go out with you now that we all have returned"  
"Yeah like if she would say yes,come on!..she's straight"  
"Oh really?..well it doesn't seems she is when she's around you"  
"What do you mean"  
we reached my locker and she leaned on the next one  
"Don't tell me you don't notice the signs.." Signs?..  
"Which signs?"  
"Oh you really want me to tell you?"  
"Yes,but you don't have to if you don't want,because I know that they are lies"  
"Ok I'll tell you.. totally lost on your eyes when you're talking, 2. her fool smile every time you smile her or touch her checks you out when you are giving her your back or when you're just walking 4. she blushes every time you whisper on her ear or warp your arms around her waist from behind,which I think is totally a cute thing from you to do that,you look like a couple..and also..-"  
"Ok stop"  
"Why?..there are thousands more!"  
"Harper,she wouldn't see me that way"  
"Ok if you say it..I do not agree,but the fact is that you want her to be your girlfriend,so you have to start taking steps to her heart,my friend"  
I just nodded looking to my shoes  
"So?..what are you doing here!.I saw her parking her car,she will be now walking to her locker...wait her there...Go! Go! Go!.." I nodded frenetically and did as she said I ran for 2 minutes till I stopped on her locker,luckily she wasn't still there,I saw her..and Jaja it was like Mean Girls,the spotlight on her beautiful face,the wind on her hair and the way she walks..or is it only me the way I look at her?  
"H-hi Sonny" Perfect. first day and I'm stuttering  
"OMG!..Alex" Ok I loved her hugged me and peck my cheek like 5 times  
"I missed you so much Lex!"  
"I missed you more Sonny"  
"So any lucky guy?" I asked to fast Alex!  
"Noo...you know you are my only special person"  
"Oww..r-really?"  
"Yep,you know?..you're so cute when you stutter and blush"  
"Ohhh..Hey what do you think if we hang out after school?"  
"Sure!..like a date?"  
"a d-date?..w-ell if you d-don't mind"  
"No I do not mind" She whispered and pinned me to the locker with my wrists on her hands  
"In mine at 7:OOpm..don't be late" She whispered on my ear and then lower to kiss my neck..Gosh!..my pulse is racing like a horse!  
"n-no..I-I'll be ther-re.." I stuttered and she pulled away and kiss my cheek before running away like the Ridden Hood...  
Harper arrived just when Soony was out of view  
"So how it was huh?"  
"Awesome!"  
"Did she say something for help you in the situation?"  
"mmm no..but maybe me yes"  
"What!..are you serious?  
"She pinned me to the locker"  
"OMG!..She wants you!"  
"Shut Up Harper!..let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

"Miley!..Lily!.." Harper shouted from the door to the girls standing in the middle of the room  
"Really Harper?..now everybody is looking at us"  
"Oh sorry..sorry"  
"Hey Harper, Hey Alex" Lily said and hugged both of us  
"I missed you guys so much" said Miley  
"I know me too" answered Harper  
"Where's Sonny?" asked Lily  
"Ask to Alex"  
"Alex?..why-Oww wait you are already dating!?" Lily shouted.  
"No!..Shut Up Lily!..God!" I said covering her mouth with my hand  
"So,when do you plan to tell her huh?" Miley asked me  
"They have a date tonight so I think she should take the first step, Now that Sonny decided to be the charm here" Harper said hitting me in the arm playfully  
"Wow!..really!?..Demi decided to be more naughty?" Miley asked  
"Not naughty!..she just..she was faster.." I said almost in a whisper  
"Oh come on just kiss her and that's all,she's gonna say yes,she's totally in love with you.." Miley said and nudged my arm with her elbow playfully  
"Who is in love with Alex?" Sonny appears from nowhere  
"Oh Sonny!..so much without seen you girl!" Lily said with a little shock on her eyes trying to cover the conversation  
"I know I missed you guys too" she said as she hugged Lily back and then Miley and Harper  
"Now..who's the girl in love with Alex?" I couldn't say anything just stay there till someone talk and Lily decides to do it  
"Oh..well..it's -...

"It's over there!" Miley said and Sonny turned to see that blond girl of my Chemistry class  
"Amanda!?" Sonny yelled and then turn to me  
"You like her?" she whispered-yelled  
"No..of course not..you're my only special girl" I said a little scared and she smiled i returned the smile and she leaned and hugged me burring her face on my neck  
"Owww you guys are so cute together" Lilly said in awe. This girl is really crazy about Sonny and me togeher but I love her,Sonny turned to see the girls and she was blushing  
"Alex.." someone tapped my shoulder from behind..Oh not now please..  
"Hi Amanda" I said and pecked her cheek and hugged like the usual 'Hello'  
"Did you do something to yourself? You're so beautiful today,I mean you're always beautiful,is not that I stare at your prettiness or something I just have to see your eyes for see your beauty,but of course not just your eyes,I mean all you is beautiful,not that I care but yeah it's so difficult not to notice..I-I just wanna say hi" Amanda said stuttering quickly,Wow I forgot how cheesy this girl was with me...  
"Oww thank you Amanda you're so sweet" I said trying to sound sweet too  
"T-thank you..and No problem is just the true,so..I-..you know is...we have never hang out before..and well now that we came back...I was wondering if..you know,just if you want...if you..y-you wanna go to the cinema with me..." She said and well I guess this girl can't talk without stuttering  
"Oh..yeah..yeah that would be awesome" she smiled wide and I did the same as I returned to see Sonny still in my side glaring at Amanda,Amanda notices it and nodded and walked away...  
"Sonny wake up!" I said waving my hand in front of her  
"I can go with you to the cinema" she said not really showing emotions still looking to Amanda  
"Well...yeah I guess it's ok"  
"You don't want me there right?..Ok you just have to say it..." she said now looking at me  
"No..! of course I want Sonny...but I,well I was really hoping that you and me could be alone in another chance" I said looking to the ground playing with my fingers  
"Oh someone is trying to loose her purity" I heard Harper said to Miley  
"WHAT THE FUCK HARPER!"  
"What!?"  
"Do you think I didn't hear that!?"  
"It's like it isn't true-"  
"Shut up!"  
"Just tell her!" I looked to Sonny and she was seeing us back and forth confused  
"No!..and if you're my real friend you should respect my decision" I looked back to Sonny with watery eyes and turned on my heels walking to the bathroom


End file.
